Go to Hell
by banana.180
Summary: Takes place after BoO. Will has recently released Nico from the infirmary and has noticed that the younger boy's habits are far from healthy. What happens when he confronts Nico?
1. Go to Hell

**I got this idea off of social media and decided to write a story about it.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

"Nico, you get back here right this instant!" Will yelled at the disappearing figure from his seat in the dining pavilion. When he received no response, he abandoned his food and stormed after the younger boy. It had been no more than 4 days since Will had released Nico from the infirmary, not that he had been counting, and Nico had already begun to withdraw from those around him. If Nico happened to be at the dining pavilion during a meal time, Will would always notice that he ate less than half the amount of food that he should be eating. Not that he paid any special attention to the son of Hades, he always monitored all of his recently released patients to make sure they had completely recovered. After witnessing Nico eat only a small salad for dinner, he refused to let him return to his cabin until he ate something else that contained more calories. When he finally caught up to Nico, he was already at the door to the Hades cabin.

"Stop right there, di Angelo." Will panted, slightly winded from chasing after him. Of course, Nico didn't listen to him. He just slipped inside his cabin, and like any good doctor concerned about their patient, well, former patient, Will followed him in.

The cabin's interior was dark and thick curtains were drawn over the windows, blocking any attempt Apollo made to light the dim space. Will wondered briefly if Nico was vitamin D deficient. The boy in question was standing at the opposite end of the cabin with his back facing Will. While trying to catch Nico's attention, Will tripped over his feet. He landed on the floor with loud thump. Looking up, he saw Nico whirl around.

"What are you doing here, Solace?" Nico demanded, crossing his arms. Picking himself up off the floor, he replied:

"I'm here to bring you back to the dining pavilion so you can eat something that contains more calories."

"I can determine how much I should or shouldn't eat without your help," Nico said coldly.

"Clearly," Will muttered.

"Was that sarcasm, Solace? I didn't think you were capable of it," Nico remarked.

"You'd be surprised by what I am capable of," Will retorted, "Now, as your doctor, I demand that you return to the dining pavilion and eat more food."

"No," Nico stated, barely waiting for Will to finish speaking.

"Doctor's orders."

"You're not my doctor," Nico replied.

"I'm the camp doctor, therefore your doctor. Now go and eat."

"No."

"This is for your own well-being, Death Boy, so I suggest you listen to me," Will snapped. He was usually pretty relaxed, but Nico was getting on his nerves.

"Don't call me Death Boy!" Nico yelled. Will smirked. Throughout Nico's three days in the infirmary, Will had realized Nico hated being called Death Boy. It was amusing seeing the son of Hades get so worked up over a nickname.

"Would you prefer Ghost King?" Will asked.

"It's better," Nico grumbled.

"Alright Ghost King, let's-" Will was cut off by Nico.

"Just because I said it was better doesn't mean you can use it," Nico snapped.

"Gods of Olympus, your impossible. I just need you to eat some more food," Will said as calmly as he could manage.

"I don't want to eat," Nico replied.

"I will not leave this cabin until you eat," Will threatened.

"Then you can sleep on the floor." Nico responded.

"Ugh, I can't tolerate this any longer. You can go to Hell for all I care," Will gasped relizing what he just said.

"Fine," Nico said, melting into the shadows.

"I told you no underworldy stuff for at least 4 months, di Angelo!" Will shouted at the spot where Nico had disappeared from. He pulled his hair in frustration, what had he just done?


	2. Desperate Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.**

It had been six days since Nico had shadow traveled away, _six_ whole days and he still hadn't returned. Countless images of why Nico hadn't come back to camp kept appearing in Will's mind. Nico collapsing from exhaustion and being unable to stand up, or even worse, Nico fading into to darkness permanently. He couldn't face the idea that he himself had driven Nico away. Will always tried so hard to make Nico feel welcomed, he wanted Nico to stay at Camp Half-Blood more than anyone else. He wasn't even sure why he was so fond of the son of Hades. Nico was dark and gloomy, an exact opposite of a child of Apollo. After having Nico in the infirmary for three days, though, Will had realized that Nico was more than that. He was brave and loyal, determined and focused.

Will had been too worried about Nico to take care of his other patients, so his cabin mates had offered to cover his shifts so he could try to relax. Emphasis on try. Will had spent most of his "relaxing" time making plans to find Nico and bring him back to camp with the help of Mr. Sunshine, his adorable golden retriever stuffed animal. When Will goes to Mr. Sunshine for advice, you know he's desperate. Another reason why his cabin mates had offered to cover his shifts.

Mr. Sunshine and Will's main plan so far consisted of the following. First, pinpoint Nico's location. Will had said go to Hell, so Nico had probably shadow traveled to the Underworld, most likely in Hades palace. Next, plan a route. The closest entrance to the Underworld that Will knew of was Orpheus's Passage. He was no musician, but to get Nico back he would sing. Since Orpheus' Passage was in Central Park, Will needed to get Chiron's permission to leave camp. He could then get the Gray Sisters to drive him to the park. After entering the Underworld, Will would bribe Charon to get across the Styx. He had heard from Annabeth that Cerberus liked red rubber balls, so he would make sure to bring one with him. After that, it was smooth sailing to the palace. There he would find Nico and literally carry him back to camp if he had to. If Nico wasn't at the palace, well, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

Will smiled to himself. This is the perfect plan, he thought right before he fell asleep.


End file.
